Dumbledore's Secret
by Harrypotterbooksarefun
Summary: Dumbledore had a secret that he wanted to reveal to Harry before he died. Will Harry be able to forgive Dumbledore for it? Will the socerer's stone come back to his hand one more time? Updated and Complete. Please Read and Respond!
1. Dumbledore's Secret

I. Dumbledore's Secret

It was evening. Harry stared at the fire with sleepiness with Hermione and Ron as always. Hermione had been badgered by the cold-eyed Malfoy again. The rumor that pure-blood Malfoy fancied an ordinary mudblood was all around the school. Hermione was quite annoyed but did not try to mention only her feelings, being obstinate about Harry's lonely emotions without Dumbledore.

Then, a miraculous thing happenened. The main fireplace in the Gryffindor Dormitory burst open loud and wide like someone had just flooed. Then, there was fire. Then, there was none. It was mysterious. Suddenly, there were footsteps walking itself down through the ashes. The three students stared, wide-eyed. It was almost midnight and that was one of the reasons that made this situation creepier than ever. Then, a blanket covered all three of them and there was Dumbledore, pale and sick-looking as well as transparent. Little did the three know in the dark, Dumbledore was weeping.

"Oh! Oh! Harry! What a pleasure! What a pleas-ure to see you!" Dumbledore was mumbling as he never had before. He was always a noble gentleman who never wept, who never exclaimed so miserably over things.

Harry, Ron and Hermione could not even see Dumbledore. Dumbledore had become a phantom like Moaning Myrtle. Hermione could not believe her eyes.

"In the book, it said that a deceased person could be a phantom only after two months after they pass away. Howdid you become a phantom so quickly, professor? I think I cannot trust books anymore." Hermione talked both scared and excited.

"Now, Now Now, the reason I am here is to tell you a little secret and apologize to Harry about it. However, promise me one thing, that you would not tell anybody, nobody at all this deepest secret about to take place. You also should not tell the new Head Mistress, Mcgonagall. Now listen. And please forgive me about it, all of you. Please. I know that I have done somthing wrong, and itswas the only wrong thing that I have chosen to do inmy life. With extraordinary brainpower, I was able to fool you, Potter. Forgive, me please and now, let's let the secret begin." Dumblefore talked in his usual smooth and controlling voice.

The three leading students of Hogwarts sat, unbelieving what was to be laid before their very eyes.

And Dumbledore said, "I was a death eater."


	2. Dumbledore's Glory

II. Voldemort's Glory

Harry needed a walk. Hermione needed someone to tell this secret to, which was no one. Ron was scared. Finally, the three decided to stroll across to Dumbledore's ex-office. The office was empty. After all, McGonagall had been to shy to take the seat after the death. But then suddenly……no….it could not be. Hermione, Ron and Harry thought it was being controlled by magic first. But the whispers were not controlled by magic.

Whispers are usually hard to distinguish. But these, these, thesewere so easy to differentiate. And Harry knew exactly whose voice they were. "They sound like Voldemort's icy whisper and Dumbledore's weak voice." Harry said under his invisibility cloak. Ron also flinched at the name, but suddenly stood up, realizing that this was the time to show off to Hermione that he could be courageous like Harry also. Then, the three suddenly realized, so quickly that it almost knocked them off their feet that this visit to Dumbledore's office would not come to a good end.

"Sir, I am so sorry to come back to you like this…..in this demented form…..I apologize, teacher. However, after all, aren't I the only one who constantly worked for you to demolish Harry Potter, who did not seem too challenging for us." The weak voice proudly said. Then the icy whisper, sounding like almost dead, said, "Oh, Albus! I forgive you, I forgive you, I forgive you. I definitely do forgive you. But I need some more from you I guess……..Or else…..Well, you definitely do want to end up like Pettigrew. If you want a new silver hand, I want Harry Potter damaged, crushed into pulps. I hope…that I can trust you, Dumbledore, even with your phantom-like figure?" Harry immediately recognized Voldemort's wicked character and accent in English, demanding more and more from deeply trusted people. Harry was beginning to feel sorry for Dumbledore while he should have been feeling disgusted and betrayed.

Ouch! Thump! Harry fell on the floor tripped by the poisoned necklace that Harry recognized as the one that deeply injured Katie.

Dumbledore and Voldemort quickly jumped out from behind the curtains, their wands at ready. Dumbledore and Tom Riddle rather seemed astonished to see Harry there.

"I am sor--" But suddenly, Harry realized that he didn't have to be respectful anymore. Dumbledore had chosen to go another way, the way that betrayed harry coldly like Satan. Voldemort was cooling down. He said, "Well, Potter, Welcome to my---uuh--ooo-new office." He seemed like he was very comfortable with this.

"Professor, what were you doing in there?" Ron, Hermione, and Harry stared in surprise at the two death eaters. Dumbledore was gaining courage also. "Potter, I am here to tell you that I had joined Malfoy, when I was younger, when I had Lucius under me, in my school. At first, I thought it was just a gang and they were begging me...begging me to join it, so I finally signed up and got this mark,(he pointed to his bare arm)and I could fianlly get them out of my office after hours and hours of sitting there. Then I began to realize, very slowly that this was not funny at all. Not funny at all, that's right. Then, as the years went bym I began to realize that this job I had to take was killing Harry Potter and that I was under...well you, Tom(indicating the evil next to him). I had made an unbreakable vow and I was practically known as the greatest wizard in the world. I had to do it. With extra brainpower, as I have always told you, I could come up to this point. And I am beginning to feel proud for my spot in this occurence. Oh! And I should also notify you that the R.A.B. was me. It was me. While you were not knowing what to do, feeding me the potion, I was getting the locket, replacing it with the other one to bring one of the last Horcruxes left to my master. I gave up my life for it, but here I am, still, gaining confidence minute by minute, in front of my prey. Thank you, Potter...for appearing."

Then, there was a click on the door. Mcgonagall came in.

Crucio! McGonagall was dead.


	3. The Socerer's Stone

Ron, Harry and Hermione stood, open-mouthed again. It was the second murder out of Voldemort tha they had just seen. Voldemort smiled. However, this time, Dumbledore was not. He had tears. He seemed to be full of sorrow this very time.

"Oh, Minerva! You promised me...You did.." Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore suddenly turned up on Voldemort.

"You must not be forgiven, Lor...You idiot!" He shouted out again.

"Albus, you must not do this to me. You have been my strongest and most trusted advisor for the past 13 years. You surely are not going turn up me like this right now? And you should be happy that Minerva is gone. While we were plotting to demolish him...(pointing bitterly at Harry Potter), Minerva was trying to protect him. Is that not right? I know. I know. Minerva has been a part of my group also. But now what? She betrayed me. And I am sorry to say that she was my strongest and smartest companion." Voldemort declared proudly.

Macgonagall was flinching on the floor.

"Minerva! Are you all right?>?" Dumbledore was the first one to run to her, Harry, Hermione and Ron right behind his heels.

Riddle stared unbelievingly.

Harry move Mcgonagall into the right position so that she would be comfortable, but stopped. Why should he help her? After all, she had been a part of Voldemort's gang also. He said instead, "I might go now, Vol.de.mort."

As he left, he thought he saw the socerer's stone on Dumbledore's ex-desk, but he was too disgusted to go in and search for it again.

But it began popping inside his head as he, Hermione and Ron galloped on the stairs for another discussion about a new adventure.


	4. Looking for the Stone

"Hermione, Ron, I am thinking that the Socerer's Stone is in Dumbledore's room." Harry said eagerly.

"Come on, Harry. Why would Mcgonagall have the stone?" Hermione and Ron both nodded matter-of-factly. Macgonagall was dead and Voldemort was about to take over the school. Hmmm. It was actually getting serious. Another thing was that, the three students had all seen the murder being done, Voldemort smirking and Dumbledore crying(!) for the first time in their lives. It was like...It was like Dumbledore had fallen in love with Mineva Macgonagall. If he was still alive, no one would have thought that besides Malfoy in the fear of getting expelled from school. But still. For crying out loud, this was not possible with the Dumbledore in the past.

"Do you think that Dumbledore is perhaps using Macgonagall to pull us in?" Harry asked.

"I...dunno know. Maybe. But still, remember that Dumbledore is not a person who would lie to have something done. But also remember that he changed. Now he's an enemy, hmmm?" Hermione said.

Harry rapidly dug through his belongings under the bed and found the Marauder's Map. After he took out the map, he spotted Dumbledore and Voldemort in Slytherin dorm. He moved quickly to Hermione and Ron. Although he was worried about what another evil plan to kill him would be made in there, he was also eager to steal the Socerer's Stone while Dumbledore and Voldemort was not in the office. However, he still had to remember, that Socerer's Stone was not mentioned in the Maurader's Map and it was almost certain that Dumbledore and Voldemort took it with them for protection. Hogwarts was not a safe place anymore. Dementors were everywhere and the Minister of Magic often visited tocheck upon the students. Though he was one of Harry's most unforgetable enemies, Harry knew that he had to tell the Minister about Voldemort about to take place as the Headmaster and also about Dumbledore's betrayal.

Hermione, Ron and Harry got into the cozy air of the invisibility cloak and headed down towards the headmaster's office. They saw Snape walking down the aisle and he almost touched them, but again, as always, failed to reveal whom. When they finally got into the room(Harry already knew the password. Voldemort tried to change them, but the portrait woman would not listen to HIM. She did not even listen to Dumbeldore anymore. She was one of the few people who knew about Dumbledore's Betrayal. They searched all over in case it dropped, but to Harry's expectations, the stone was missing. They had obviouslytaken it with them. Voldemort had gotten the power back with the stone. That was why he was confident of winning the upcoming duel with Harry. Harry finally, after a long thinking, decided to go to the Slyntherin Homeroom.

They (Hermione, Harry and Ron) waited almost an hour, waiting for a slyntherin student to go in the portrait hole. Since theydid not know the password, how were they going to get in? It was impossible. Even the genius wizard. Hermione could not get the thick door opened. For a moment, Harry's scar hurt. He could feel Voldemort getting closer and closer. Or, was it one of his death eaters? Then, the door opened and Dumbledore, as well as Malfoy went out.

As the door opened, the three of them squeezed in and went in. There was no one but Tom Riddle and Cho Chang in there. Harry's heart broke at the sight of his crush planning to demolish him. It awed Hermione and Ron, but Harry knew this was not a time to get depressed, only the time to geta duel with Voldemort and get the stone. He had to demolish at least one of his Horcruxes.

Voldemort, at first did not notice anything at all. He just kept sniffing around, as if there were some smelly, invisible pigs around him. Then he got up and said:

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Ooooh! Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger has come to visit me also! What...(shivering lips)disgraceful...!" Voldemort's face suddenly turned cold, as if it was ice. He came over and took the blanket away, not having a single trouble at all (like Snape).

"Ha! Did you not know I had a sniffing...technique to find out about malicious, oh! Malicous, disgraceful, people invisible? I bet you came here to get the...stone, and I am sorry to say that Dumbledore took it with him when he left. You may leave, however not before our duel." Voldemort said.

Well, Harry came for duel and he was up to it. He was unafraid. They took out their wands and bowed. Hermione and Ron almost collapsed to the floor, looking helplessly as Harry fought Voldemort, the wizard ranking almost the second after Dumbledore on the list of powerful wizards. There was green light and blue light. They were somehow connected, and the weaker one would obviously have to be hurt. The line was became wrinkled as the enemies got weaker and weaker. Voldemort got weaker and weaker. Harryinherited the strength Riddle lost every second and got stronger. The point of the light was almost an inch away from Voldemort. Harry pushed harder. A little, A little more. Voldemort cut his silver arm, due to the light, however, regained strength. As Voldemort fell, the Socerer's Stone flinched and threw its way out of the pocket as if it wanted to get there. Hermione got to it first and handed it to Ron. Ron touched it and handed it to Harry. As young as they were, they at least knew that touching socerer's stone would melt somebody they touched after the touching the stone. Harry threw the stone at the invisibility cloak and moved the blanket with his feet so nobody would know where the stone went. Cho stared, eyes wide, as the three best friends and students of Hogwarts pushed as hard as they could against Voldemort's stomach. A few seconds later, Hermione was still attacking his stomach and Ron was attacking his head and Harry his leg. It was a few minutes before Voldemort was completely defeated because he had the ability to keep getting up again and again repeate"dly.

"Yes! We did i.." Ron was about to say as Voldemort slowly got into his shape again. The power of the Socerer's Stone had worn off. Harry bent down to look for the stone he had kicked to somewhere else, but there was no luck. They were stuck in a sticky situation.

"ohhhhh..." Hermione said mournfully.

Harry suddenly attacked Voldemort: Crucio!

It took a few seconds until Voldemort flinched and before he got back his strength again, Harry got up and ran out of the door. While running, he stepped on something and picked it up. He kept moving on.

As he went out the door, he said to himself, _thank god_.

He knew that Hermione and Ron would feel that way also.


	5. The Stone in His Hand

When Harry, Hermione, and Ron returned to the Gryffindor lobby, they were welcomed by the warmth of the fire, and the 3 armchairs, their favorites. Suddenly, Harry realized that he had not seen what he had picked up in the slyntherin lobby. He opened his hand cautiously, just in case that this was another one of those Riddle's wicked traps.

It wasn't. Actually, it was the socerer's stone. He was overjoyed. But suddenly, a terrible thought sturuck him. With Mcgonagall unconscious, Dumbledore a death eater, and Voldemort in school, he realized that he had no one he could count on to take a partiularly good care of the stone. Snape? He shut the thought away, not even wanting to think about him. Now, Voldemort had been defeated.

Letting the stone roll on the table, he tapped his fingers thoughtfully on the surface. Then, surprisingly, the table melted down. For a minute, he looked innocent. But a few seconds later, he realized that he had been holding the stone and laughed with Hermione and Ron with all his heart for the first time in a long period.


End file.
